finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:TheBlue/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 3
Hello my dear FFFs. It's me TheBlue. I decided to write todays introduction in English. But why? Mainly because I happen to like this language, yeah I do really. There is no other language in the world, that so many people swear in simultaneously. Fantastic isn't it? Besaid, das Hawaii Spiras Tidus wacht in einer Bucht einer Insel auf, als ihm jemand einen Blitzball auf den Kopf schießt. Gekonnt schießt er den Ball zurück, um sich selbst zu profilieren. Schwimmt an den Strand und werdet von Wakka begrüßt. Tidus erzählt, entgegen Rikkus anweisungen er sei aus Zanarkand, worauf alle Anwesenden schockiert gucken. Er redet sich aber schnell raus, indem er sagt, er sein Sin zu nahe gekommen. Ja ein wahrer Segen Yevons, dass er noch lebt, blablablubb. Wakka nimmt uns jetzt mit in sein Dorf. Ob wir da auch Dorfschönheiten finden werden? Tidus interessiert sich nicht für eine mögliche Gelegenheit sich fortzupflanzen, er schmollt lieber darüber, dass es Zanarkand seit angeblich 1.000 Jahren nicht mehr gibt. Folgt Wakka zur Klippe über dem See. Er stößt euch jetzt ohne ersichtlichen Grund ins Wasser. Sehr erwachsen Wakka. Schwimmt jetzt geradeaus, bis die Kamera unter Wasser taucht. Haltet euch dann rechts und taucht etwas unter, um eine Truhe mit einer weiteren Hi-Potion zu finden. Etwas weiter findet ihr eine Truhe mit 2 Antidots drin. Schwimmt jetzt durch zum roten Pfeil auf der Karte, denn es gibt keine Items mehr zu finden. thumb|right|300px|Hier würde ich gerne Urlaub machen Lasst Wakka seine Geschichten erzählen, wie er zum Blitzball und seiner Stelle als Leibgarde des örtlichen Mediums gekommen ist und lauft mit ihm gemeinsam ins Dorf Besaid. Vor dem Dorf begrüßen euch Luttz und Gatta, die einzigen zwei mitglieder der Besaider Bürgerwehr. Im Dorf selbst wird euch Wakka noch schnell zeigen wie man betet, bevor er uns das Dorf erkunden lässt. Greift zunächst in die Truhe vor dem linken vorderen Haus, für eine Phönixfeder. Im Haus selbst, könnt ihr Items kaufen. Deckt euch ein, wenn ihr euch noch nicht so sicher fühlt. Hinter dem Haus geht es links eine Pfad hinunter zu drei kleinen Truhen. Sie enthalten zwei Potions, eine Hi-Potion und 400 Gil. Im hinteren linken Haus findet ihr das Quartier der Bürgerwehr. Hier gibt es einen Speicherpunkt und das zweite Al Bhed Lexikon, welches von Luttz (der mit den roten Haaren) verdeckt wird (Al Bhed Lexika Quest Counter 2 von 26). Das Gebäude ganz im Norden ist der Tempel von Besaid. Hier wird Tidus sich wieder blamieren, indem er nachfragt, was ein Medium sei. Typische Situation, typische Ausrede. Sins Gift sei schuld ja klar. Wie kann nur ein jeder auf diese blöde Ausrede reinfallen. Wie auch immer der Priester erklärt gerne worum es dabei geht. Lauft wieder raus. Das oberste Haus rechts ist die Besaidschneiderei, hier gibt es aber nichts zu ergattern, genauso wenig wie im untersten Haus. Also geht Wakka in der mitte besuchen und legt euch schlafen. Bevor Tidus eindämmert, wird der Priester von gerade Wakka besuchen, weil er sich Sorgen um das Medium in Ausbildung macht. Tidus träumt indessen von dem Tag, an dem sein Vater Jekkt verschwunden ist. Sterbenslaaaaaaaaaaangweilig. Ich will töten, am besten große Monster, vielleicht sogar fliegende. Ja ein Drache wäre jetzt das beste. Aber das wird wohl noch warten müssen. Wakka ist jetzt weg, also geht in den Tempel, wo ihr ihn mit dem Priester diskutieren seht. Das Medium, sei im inneren des Tempels in gefahr, während ihr Prüfung. Aber nur Wakka darf hineingehen, denn es ist nur Media und ihrer Leibgarde erlaubt. Aber er ist einfach zu faul. Also spielt Tidus den Helden und stürmt hinein. Besaid Tempel Jeder Tempel hat eine Kammer der Prüfungen. In ihr muss man Spheroiden an bestimmte Stellen versetzen, um den Weg freizumachen und in die Kammer der Asthra zu gelangen. Keine Sorge die Rätsel sind umglaublich einfach und falls es doch mal hapern sollte habt ihr ja noch mich meine FFFs. Berührt zuerst das grünleuchtende Ornament an der Wand vor euch. Danach die Wand mit den weißen Schriftzeichen darauf und lauft dann die Treppe hinunter. Nehmt euch den Sphäroiden von Insignia und setzt ihn an die Tür am Ende des Ganges. Sobald die Tür offen ist, nehmt ihr den Sphäro wieder heraus und setzt ihn an die Wand links von euch. Sie wird hochfahren und einen Sphäroiden von Fractura preisgeben. Doch lasst ihn ersteinmal wo er ist und lauft um die Ecke. Ihr werdet hier links einen eingemauerten Altar und rechts eine Wand mit weiteren Schriftzeichen sehen. Berührt mal wieder die Schriftzeichen und die Wand wird sich öffnen. Hier ist der Sphäroid von Besaid den ihr in den Altar in der Wand setzen solltet. Die Wand um den Altar herum wird darauf verschwinden. Nehmt euch jetzt den Fractura Sphäro und setzt ihn dahin, wo vorher der Sphäroid von Besaid war. Er wird jetzt die Wand am Ende des Flures sprengen. Dort findet ihr eine Truhe mit einem Weisenstab, einer Waffe für einen Charakter der unserer Gruppe noch nicht beigetreten ist. Grundsätzlich solltet ihr alle Items die in den Tempeln versteckt sind mitnehmen, denn ihr braucht sie zum Ende des Spiels und einige sind sehr Schwer wieder zu bekommen. Geht jetzt zum Altar und schiebt ihn geradeaus auf das blinkende Feld zu. Der Altar wird einsinken und zu einem Aufzug werden. Genau in dem Moment wird Wakka hinter Tidus stehen und ihm erzählen, was er falsch gemacht hat, sowie was Media sind. Im Vorraum angekommen, wird eine in schwarz gekleidete Frau erstmal ausflippen und Tidus und Wakka anschnauzen. Zum Glück kommt in dem Moment das Medium aus der Kammer der Asthra. Hey das ist eine Dorfschönheit! Zeit zum flirten. Lauft aus dem Tempel raus und das Medium wird ihre erste Bestia öffentlich beschwören. Es handelt sich um Valfaris, eine nicht besonders cool aussehende Bestia. Trotzdem ist sie für lange Zeit eure stärkste, denn sie ist im gegensatz zu den kommenden Nichtelementar, also kann es euch nicht passieren, dass ihr eure Gegner mit ihr heilt (was euch sowieso nicht passieren sollte, wenn ihr nicht pathetische Idioten seid). Diese Nacht gibt es eine Feier für Yuna. Die Gelegenheit für Tidus. Alkohol, gute Stimmung, wenn man da keine Chancen hat, weiß ich auch nicht. Navigation Inhaltsangabe | <- Zurückblättern | Vorblättern ->